In recent years, imaging units such as on-vehicle cameras, monitoring cameras, and cameras for mobile devices have been widely spreading. These imaging units are requested to ensure a wide field angle, while achieving satisfactory resolution performance of the surroundings, with a small size and at low costs. Examples of wide-angle imaging lenses that satisfy such requests include those as described in the following PTLs 1 to 3.